


CH世界观＋黑三角人设

by Lotusabc616



Category: CH – Fandom, Country Human
Genre: Gen, M/M, ch - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusabc616/pseuds/Lotusabc616
Summary: 有黄色和政治不正确，谨慎阅读下周回来补英法的√





	CH世界观＋黑三角人设

世界观＋国（人）设

世界观

  1. 故事发生在平行世界，与时/政没有任何关系（求生欲up

  1. 这个平行世界是神明一时兴起创造的闹剧

  1. 时间线与现实世界相同

  1. 当一定面积的土地上的人们将要形成类似国家的雏形时,需要领导者，国家人就会产生并帮
  2. 助她们建立国家

  1. 国家人一开始都是普通****人类****，在成为一个国家的建立者或领导者后转变成国家人（有少数人只是因为人们的需求而诞生）

  1. 其实谁会成为创建者神明早就确定了，也有小概率让非神确定的人上位

  1. 国家人在国家没有亡时是永生的，对普通人类造成的致命伤免疫，可能会留疤

  1. 国家人无固定性别,自由心定

  1. 在平行世界中国家人的所作所为会受到现实中国家领导者的影响

  1. 国/家人是国/家的实体化,而非政党

  1. 国/家人在国内的地位相当于现实中的领导者,有实权

  1. 国家内的地区(如省,州)也有实体,与国家人的关系为<strike>父子</strike>从属关系

  1. 朝代更迭时国家人的意识体会变换,但会继承以前的记忆

  1. 在割让了土地后,会失去部分记忆,记忆与国土紧密相连

  1. 殖民帝国在殖民了某个国家or某块土地后，会强迫被殖民的国家人学习他自己的文化语言

  1. 以及在国家人的身体上做标记（像脚铐啊刺青啊ML等balabala）丧失独立和主权

  1. 殖民帝国在给殖民地带来先进技术的同时，会限制殖民地的发展，镇压人民的反抗等等

  1. 如果殖民地上的人们被殖民帝国完全同化，则该地区的国家人会“死亡”

  1. 若殖民地反抗成功独立，那么之前殖民在身上留下的痕迹会慢慢消除

  1. 复合制国家，由两个以上主权国家为了共同的利益自愿建立的一种联合体，此时两个或两
  2. 个以上的国家人中会有一个权力最大的国家人来代表这个联盟，在这种联合体分裂时，代表联盟的国家人会“死亡”，后而形成新的国家（如苏/联解体）

  1. 若一个国家彻底解体，国家人就会“死亡”若是被另一个国家统治，在人民被完全同化之前，不会死亡(但会变成另一个国家的奴隶，失去主权）

  1. 会出现一个国家有多个政党，但国家人只有一个

  1. 国家人是类似“神”的存在，普通人类（包括执政的普通人类）有忠于国家人的思想钢印
  2. 当一个国家人（的意识体）暴政时，且人民有反抗意识，就会有新的国家人产生带领他们反抗，如果成功，两个国家人会合并（本质上这两个国家人是一个人）

  1. 若一个文明分化出多个政权，就会分裂出多个国家人，但这些国家人在本质上是一个人，当一个政权击败一个政权后，国家人会再次合并，记忆会融合

  1. 政党之间的斗争与国家人无关，国家人保持中立（例如国/共）胜利的党派会成为执政党
  2. 执政党与国家人的权利相互制约，国家人需要一个可靠的执政党以确保国家的稳定，执政党需要一个靠谱的国家人共同治理国家

  1. 意识体：类似灵魂、多重人格，但又不完全相同，不同的意识体还是从最开始的意识体里分裂出来的，你可以认为是不同的人，也可以当成一个人（？）
  2. 最开始的意识体不会消失，分裂出来的意识体性格等方面大多完全不同
  3. 举个例子，最开始身为人类的意识体就是主人格，后来分裂出的意识体就约等于里人格。大多意识体根本没有控制身体的权利，主意识体甚至根本没有意识到他们的存在，但会潜影默化影响主意识体，少数意识体可以控制身体（元瓷），少数意识体拥有自己的实体（如天朝五代十国什么的，还有中华民国，行吧这个在天朝挺常见的.....）
  4. 国家人与执政党的领导者都有实权，在这个世界观中，国家人****不是花瓶，****国家人与政党领导者权利互相制约
  5. 顺带一提，封建社会没有政党一说√国家人与政党共同执政是在封建瓦解后 
  6. 举个例子，在古代瓷等于皇帝，现在的瓷和大大一起执政
  7. 其他国家同理 
  8. 国家人不能受孕，也不能使人受孕

大家都是快乐炮友√联五内部都搞过

所有国家都是俊男美女

偶尔加上ABO设什么的，ABO性别根据综合国力而改变（加上ABO设的是番外，正片没这个设）

大家都不是什么正常人，多少都有点心理问题（包括瓷）

官配：****联五 ****中美 中苏 中俄 美俄 英美 唐日 英法 南北韩 德奥 德意（不分攻受）

（不是爱情更多的只是利益交织太深罢了）

这几对是我主要写的

人（国）设

瓷（CN）

5k岁........或者说在大约七千年前就有了部分意识，目前“活”的最久的国家，也背负

了太多的东西

黑发褐眸，弓月眉，睡凤眼，瞳色成琥珀质感，眼线很长，略向上调，眼角经常性泛红，革命后剪了短发，现在又留长了，高马尾，身材比例良好，腰线很好看，肌肉线条不算凸显，脖颈侧部有一道子弹擦过留下的疤，自1840年后就没停止过受伤，现在愈合的七七八八，背部最深的伤疤来自日帝。

同时期诞生的国家不是被侵占就是分裂了，独自走过了漫长的时光，兴亡衰荣，刀光剑影与歌舞升平轮番交替

对战争的热爱在元朝耗尽了，因骄傲固守在近代史吃了大亏，现在对新事物接受的很快（改革开放

因为一些不堪入目的往事有着严重的性格缺陷，朝代更迭意识体的不断变化，不同“自我”的记忆融合而患有自我认识障碍症

处于崩溃和看起来很好的边缘，平时被隐藏得很好，大部分的负面情绪都是独自承受，很少传递给他人，当然随着综合国力不断增强，这种时间越来越少了

是温柔到极致的人，但并不是什么好人，冷漠至极也仁慈义尽，聪明而且有实力，可以在世界第一的眼下暗度陈仓，复兴的野心从未停止。

昔日的锋利慢慢被磨平，温文尔雅也风骨傲然

元明清时记忆有着部分断裂（特别是元朝时期）（毕竟失去了那么多土地，还割了外蒙）当然这样的失忆也让自己轻松了不少 

世上无双的玉，温润澄澈，儒雅宁静，但一旦出现裂缝，碎裂后回归尖锐，刺穿黑暗后又再次愈合，隐藏锋芒，归于宁静

尖锐才为本质，只是被迫被时间磨平了

（我爱他，但他以前犯过的错不代表我会忘记，文革与法西斯的暴行其实一样）

——搞黄色的分界线——

是双性恋，0.5，曾经的世界总攻，在接受自己可以是右位后打开了新世界的大门（？）

禁欲感max

其实只是几千年过去什么都玩过变成性冷淡了（？）

但在床上就原形毕露，开放的很

无法抑制的喘息和啜泣，不会掩饰自己的感受，也很少说慢一点之类的矫情话

流泪只是单纯的生理反应，其实并不怎么想哭

在一开始甚至可以跟身上人谈正事，思维逻辑清晰

但在高潮后就又是另一回事了

双眸失神的无意识哭泣，面色潮红指节却紧握至发白，不由自主的迎合和索吻的唇，溢出的不明所以的低吟，乱七八糟滑落的液体.........

对身上人总有一种来自长者的宠溺，也并不会做一些折辱自己身价的事

如果左位说脏话会被打，拿板砖的那种

不热衷于性事,但也不讨厌，比起这些更喜欢单纯的拥抱或接吻

事后可能会和床伴吸一支事后烟（小心火灾）

左位瓷就是温柔攻吧.....前戏会做很久的样子

细细碎碎的吻，徐徐善诱，在耳边的轻声呢喃

很在乎右位的感受，如果是女孩子会更加温柔吧？

当然一切的前提都是你情我愿，像美丽卡这种国直接上就对了√

居高临下，若有若无的压制感

Bate，信息素是檀木，干燥温暖的木质香。

USA

年龄200＋，快300了，年轻的超级大国，也是当之无愧的世界第一。

金发碧眼，肤色白皙，鼻梁高挺，眼眸深邃，似碧海般澄澈，睫毛出乎意料的长，短发，除了正式场合外很少好好打理，脖颈修长喉结凸显，身材略有肉感但比例良好，肌肉线条美观不显累赘。常年戴墨镜，不时打上耳骨钉，十指修长指尖有薄茧，因常年征战落下不少伤疤，但大多已不甚明显，左肩上隐约可以看到thirteen的刺青字样（掉色了），右肩上的疤痕来自抗美援朝。

笑起来是真的很好看

肆意张扬，对欲望从不加以节制，藐视规则，却又是创立规则的人

华尔街是他的经济资本，百老汇是他的艺术细胞，科技实力是他傲视一切的资格

幼时沦为殖民地接受了阿英的文化“教导”<strike>厨艺深受其毒害</strike><strike></strike>

殖民统治妨碍了他的发展，美国独立战争打响，牺牲了5w人，胜利了，美国建立。

军火贩，善于在众国战火纷飞间获取财富，并乐此不疲。

在把英法等昔日霸主拉下台后独占第一的位置，且不会与任何人分享，无论是以前的苏联或是现在的中国

为此可以不择手段，道德感极为薄弱，既恶劣又虚假（联五道德感好像都很薄弱）

幼时曾是斯德哥尔蒙患者，真情实感的爱过大英，不像是爱情而更偏向于对年长者的依赖，长大后这份感情越来越稀薄，对大英限制他发展的恨意开始蔓延

对生命有这畸形的认知，是因人们的渴望而诞生的国家人，在经历了很多很多事情后发现了自己与其他生命的不同，在最天真的时候被迫接受了这些现实。

对咖啡因有着强烈的依赖，对烟草之类的十分挑剔，比起可乐更喜欢喝甜起泡酒，酒量较差

缺乏安全感，有时候真的很像个孩子。

发言欲极强，很少及时发现自己选择的路是错误的，其实有时候及时发现了也不会轻易修改

狂妄的第一，精明的商人，残忍的制裁者，以正义自居却沾满鲜血

像蔚蓝的海洋，平静的海面只是假象，惊涛骇浪才是常态，暗流涌动，过往船只稍不提防就会被旋涡搅得七零八落，无人敢去驯服它。

对弱者的哀求表现的无动于衷，甚至还会嘲讽的笑一笑

“那又如何？”

——搞黄色的分界线——

双性恋，男女不忌，是1 ，偶尔（为爱×）做0

但对大部分人没什么兴趣，只会关心与自己势均力敌的对手，把爱和性爱分的很清楚。

对性这件事的本身比较热衷，对爱，这个年轻的国家搞不懂也不想懂

床伴很多，多为女性，空闲的时候几天一换，想爬他床的可以从华盛顿排到洛杉矶，也算是来者不拒（？）

但其实世界第一很忙的，也算是偶尔放纵那么几次

很喜欢咬人，无论是ML或者只是单纯的拥抱。

偏爱压制性的体位，很少会去考虑右位的感受，以自我为中心，只顾自己爽在床上是骚话满天飞，但很少冒脏，对各式各样新鲜事物很感兴趣，也乐于找人去一个一个的尝试

在床上的言行举止都很恶劣，与温柔绝对不挂边，很少留床伴过夜，给床伴甩的钱也不算少。

瓷算他为数不多的几个固定床伴，也有几分真真假假的感情，可惜这个年轻的世界霸主不懂

跟瓷在一起勉勉强强称得上是做爱，事后也会难得的乖巧为他人着想，交换一个温柔的吻，一起抽一支上好的雪茄，再抱着眼前人沉沉睡去

<strike>然后早上再来一发</strike> <strike></strike>

<strike>和RUS那叫在床上的双向谋杀，小孩子们不要学习</strike> <strike></strike>

偶尔会免为其难的当一回右位，但其实当右位时比当左位还要凶，对疼痛的忍耐能力极高，直接干就对了√

但如果你没有像CN，RUS一样可以让他稍微有那么一点忌惮的话，不要尝试

Alpha，信息素是烟草（其实我想表达的是味道像MacanudoInspirado Robusto 10这款雪茄，味道真的是超绝。）

俄/苏（RUS）

年龄大概1000＋，曾经的世界霸主之一，但落魄之后因重重而难以再次崛起。

白色的短发，稍微淡金色，紫眸，称为黑丝绒底上璀璨彩色的宝石般夺目，美得令人窒息，肤色苍白，唇色发绀，五官立体，比例良好，四肢修长有力，轻微痕迹体质，但只留下了了几道难以愈合的丑陋疤痕，一般会穿高领的衣服遮一下或者戴围巾，是带有阴郁感的贵族少年，锐利的像西伯利亚的冬天，唯有眼眸深处藏着着那么一丁点的暖意。

在国家人中是难得的纯粹之人，城府极深深却又干净如雪，分裂了天真的残忍。他的残忍里都充满了理想主义和不谙世事的味道。是非对错去规范，是在压迫和资本主义之间掀起的巨浪，无产阶级的量和与红色的旗帜。

强大而又不堪堪击，有自由与民主也有集权专制。他骄傲又不可一世也充满酒也自暴自弃，他温柔到无偿援助也野心勃勃树起铁幕，他可以被打进心脏奄奄一息也可以把旗帜屹立在敌人的首都

他是一个孤注一掷的勇者，用自己的血泪撕开大深渊的黑暗，高举挖出的燃烧的心脏，带着他们找到光明与希望。

执拗而疯狂，也因如此才能创造光耀星辰的事业。

是受害者，更是加害者，又或者说没有人做错了什么

情绪起伏很大，很容易包围极端中

酒量很好，对酒精充满大量严重的依赖症，对酒的质量要求很高

酒品很好，在精神衰弱的时候拿伏特加服安眠药（很危险的，小朋友们不要学习）

他的人目前诉说着他的总总，喜欢他的人现在仍在痛心他的轰然倒塌

是第一个触摸星空的国家

红色旗帜落下后，信仰终究是倒塌了，所幸还有人拾起红星，保留一星火种

解体之后终于也变得现实了，努力的纳入蓝色却总遭受阻碍，红色的痕迹难以消除。

是冬日加了冰块的伏特加，冬天锋利，最后又偏偏是温暖的，喝完就两眼流泪的那种

扎根于冻土的向日葵静候着太阳。

（唉我是真的喜欢苏和俄但我写不出来那种感觉，就像冰冷的太阳这种意向我描写不出来）

-搞黄色的分界线-

混乱直男，或者说只对特定的人弯（？？？）

对性并不算热衷，一年鲜少有几次放纵。

只会和自己爱的人，或者爱过的人做爱（和美丽卡就是意外，纯粹的意外）

在床上会难得露出比较温和的表情，很会为他人着想，不认为话，属于埋头苦干类型（等等

有时候偶尔冒出点话反而会让人觉得额外羞耻

一开始对男性之间的交媾不是很熟练（？）把对方弄伤了也会感到十分抱歉...如果是美丽卡那就另当别论了（百分之九十是故意的）

很少会做右位，一般来说喜欢在床上扮演引导者

事后会把对方抱得紧紧的，像是回到母体一样紧缩在对方怀里，把所有的不安和怀疑展现出来，喟叹磨成微小屑的低吟浮出咽喉。

（我是真的喜欢他们但我写不出他们千分之一的好）

（下周回来写英法的人设）

曾是Alpha，在苏解后成为Beta,信息素是向日葵，温暖掺杂着飞雪


End file.
